Stupid Homework
by TheVioletContradiction
Summary: Alice does not like Chemistry class. Pointless one-shot, but I think it's cute. Alice/Jasper, Canon. Reviews are fantastic, as are the people who review :)


Alice was frustrated.

And by frustrated, we mean that she was about ready to chuck her textbook through a wall, throw a screaming, crying tantrum, break a bunch of things that were really expensive, suck out all her teacher's blood just out of spite, and then move to Paris where she could spend the next century or so happily shopping to her heart's content and not. going. to. school.

Ever.

No biggie, really.

It wasn't that she didn't like school. In fact, she _loved_ school. Most of the time. After all, this was the first time (that she remembered, anyway) that she could go. And, being Alice, when she found out that she was actually going to attend Rivendale High School with the rest of her siblings, she had squealed at the top of her lungs and dragged everyone on a _huge_ shopping spree to get school supplies. Her excitement had radiated through the house as she bounced around waiting for the first day to just hurry up and get here already. The only thing that could have made her happier was if Jasper could have gone with her. He was still struggling with the transition to a vegetarian diet and wasn't quite ready to spend eight hours a day surrounded by pulsing hearts and teenage hormones. Not that he minded; he was perfectly content to spend his time perusing Carlisle's collection of books and found her excitement perplexingly amusing.

But she hadn't let the fact that he wouldn't be with her get her down. Since he couldn't actually go to school with her, she'd tried to make him as much a part of the process of getting ready for school as she could. She had speant hours trying on different combinations of clothes, asking her bemused husband his opinion on every single one. Not that it did much good; he had the same answer for them all: "you look perfect." Which, while it was incredibly sweet, had not been helpful at all.

Finally, finally, finally, the first day of school had arrived. Alice had kissed Jasper goodbye and slid into the car with her siblings (she got shotgun of course - there were perks to being the favorite of her mindreading brother). She fidgeted nervously and chattered without ceasing all the way to school. When they had arrived (which was probably a good thing seeing as both Emmett and Rosalie had been about ready to tear her head off just to get her to shut up), Edward brought her to the office to get her schedule and led her to her first class, which they shared. As she sat down in American History, she'd been bouncing slightly in her seat.

It was every bit as good as she had hoped.

When the school day had ended, she had excitedly hopped back into the car, ready to share with Jasper every second of her day. When they had arrived home - taking only ten minutes, though legally the trip was at least twenty - she had jumped out and ran to meet her husband, who had been waiting for her by the door.

"How was your day?"

He really shouldn't have said anything. She launched excitedly into an extremely detailed play-by-play of everything from the people to the classes to the color of the lockers. And then when Esme came onto the front porch, wiping her garden-stained hands off on her apron, she had started the whole thing over again. Rosalie and Emmett, who had already heard the whole thing twice, grew bored relatively quickly and wandered off to do who-knows-what. Edward had stayed close, patiently listening to her retell the story for Jasper and Esme (and again later, when Carlisle had gotten home). She was his favorite sister after all.

Eventually, Jasper had gently pulled her away to their room where they got some much needed alone time. Alice had laid on her stomach on their big, fluffy mattress peppering him with questions about his day, while Jasper leaned back onto the headboard answering with his slow, Southern drawl. It had been the longest either of them had been away from the other since they had met and it had taken a toll on them both. She ended up showing him her homework and was so excited about it that he hadn't been able to help but stay close to her as she worked on it - it was still so odd for him to be able to be around a cheerful emotional environment and he took advantage of it as much as he could. As the days wore on, he would find little things to do to keep himself entertained - reading or writing or sometimes just thinking - but they always made sure that they were together while she did her homework. It became their daily habit.

Alice became even more excited as the next trimester rolled around and she found out that she was going to be able to take more courses and learn about different things. She speant hours chattering about it to Jasper, who patiently helped her pick out her new classes. After a while, he had grown curious about her uncontainable enthusiasm and had asked her about it. Alice had cheerfully explained (for they had few, if any, secrets between each other):

"When I woke up, I was alone. I knew nothing. I was _so_ confused. Then I got my first vision and the very first thing that I learned was that I loved you; the second was my name, which I heard you say. And those two things gave me something to hold onto, something that made sense. As I slowly started to explore the world, I kept learning more and more things. The more I learned, the more things began to make logical sense, and the more that horrible confusion lessened and went away. And now, I get to spend _eight whole hours_ with several hundred other people who are all there for the same thing: to learn more. To me, that's a dream come true."

And, because he loved seeing her happy, he had indulged her, helping with her homework, listening to her chatter, soothing her as she went through all the trials and joys of high school for the very first time.

Of course, the experience wasn't as authentic as it could have been; with her vampire mind, there were very few things that she could not understand. She didn't see why the humans hated school so much, to her it was a breeze. She figured a part of their problem was in their mindset; if they didn't want to learn, they weren't going to, no matter what their teachers said.

It wasn't until the third trimester that she met the bane of her existence.

Chemistry class.

Hence, the frustration.

On the first day of class, she had sat down, assuming with her carefree nature that this would be like all of the other classes and that she would easily get an A. After all, she was smart, right? What could go wrong?

The teacher had walked in, introduced himself, and immediately started lecturing.

"Alright people, settle down. My name is Mr. Calvin and we will be spending the next twelve weeks together. Now, today we are going to talk about molarity. Take out some paper and start writing notes, there will be a quiz on this tomorrow..."

Alice had pulled out some paper and then stared helplessly as Mr. Calvin had paced in front of them, showing notes on the screen and throwing around words like "moles," "concentration," and "single replacement reaction." She was beyond confused. How was concentrating supposed to help her find this "molarity"? What did "single replacement" mean? She knew what moles where, but what the heck did little furry brown creatures have to do with Chemistry? She ended up borrowing Emmett's notes to copy and spending an hour and a half on her homework that night.

It kept going downhill from there.

Now they were in the unit on stoichiometry (whatever _that_ was) and learning about limiting and excess reactants. Their homework assignment was to do the practice problems at the end of the chapter in their book. She had been working on it for the past two hours.

And she was about ready to chuck the stupid book through the wall.

She groaned and Jasper looked up from the book he was reading, sending her a small wave of calm as he took in her emotions.

"Easy, Lissy. It can't be _that_ bad."

"Yes, it can." she practically spit the words out, glaring at the offensive textbook.

He grinned, amused at her annoyance. "You do know that in a few years we will have moved on and created totally new identities for ourselves - including G.P.A.s - right?"

She glared up at him. "Yes. But the problems won't _work._"

"They won't work?"

"I can't figure out the stupid answers."

He choked back a laugh at her petulant expression.

"D'ya want some help, darlin'?"

She looked doubtful. "I dunno, Jazz. I highly doubt that this unnecessarily confusing crap will ever make sense to me, but you can try."

He grinned at her. "Scoot over."

For the rest of the trimester, he patiently tutored her through Chemistry. He explained her way through homework, quizzes, tests, and, finally, the exam. She passed the class with flying colors.

On the last day of class, she smiled sweetly at her teacher. Then she went home and started a bonfire with that stupid textbook.

**A/N: Hi, guys! So, this is just a oneshot that kinda came to me while I was trying to do my homework. No offense to people who like Chemistry, I just think it's unintelligable mush. It's like my teacher's speaking another language. Actually, I think my Spanish class (where the teacher actually _is_ speaking another language) might be easier. So, this is my way to vent my frustration. Please, please, please review. I didn't get any on my last fic :( (Which is also available on my profile, hint hint ;) It's called the Start of Something Good, and I really like it.) Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read my story!**

**~TheVioletContradiction**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of the recognizable characters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit and playing with them. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done ;) Anyway, all credit goes to respective owners.**


End file.
